Finding Freedom
by chewbacca2015
Summary: Persephone has been kept on a tight leash her whole life. Don't talk to boys, wear this, eat that, go to school and home only. Her mother has done whatever it takes to keep control of her daughter. Even keeping her away from her father and half siblings. When she meets Aides though, she starts to have feelings she hasn't felt before. She wants freedom now more than ever. All Human.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am running so late. Mother wanted me home twenty minutes ago. I run as fast as my legs will let me move to get home from school. If only she would let me learn to drive and get a job, than I could drive to school and make some money of my own. I am already seventeen. I only have a few weeks until I turn eighteen. I don't even get the same freedom other kids half my age do. I'm not allowed to hang out with boys or talk to them. If mom could afford for me to go to an all girls school she would have sent me to one, but then she wouldn't be able to watch me all the time. She already has it where the teachers let her know if I even looked at a boy. The only freedom I get is walking to and from school, though I might not even get that after today. Suddenly as I'm walking I run into something solid. Great just what I need. Hurt yourself so mother will freak out more.

"Are you alright?" The most angelic voice I've ever heard asked. I look up from my spot on the ground into the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I have ever seen.

"I-I I am fine thank you." Just great. Your stuttering. For once mother isn't here and your stuttering. Now I'm talking to myself. Great.

"Have I seen you before? You look really familiar." I make myself look away from his eyes to see the rest of him. My gosh. You're gorgeous. It's like his face was sculpted to be perfect. Pitch black hair that looks touchable. I want to run my hands through his silky hair so bad. What are you thinking. You just met him.

"Do you go to Olympus High?" It's the only place I am allowed that have men. Recognition burns bright in his eyes when I ask him that.

"I've seen you around school but you look so deep in thought all the time that no one wants to disturb you." I tried to hide the blush forming on my face by letting my hair fall forward. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to embarrass you. I've just noticed you around school. It's hard not to with how your beauty radiates all around you." My beauty?

"Th-thank you. You're very nice." I look up and see the sun lower now than when I left school. "I really must go. I'm late to be home." I hurry to get up and smooth out my clothes. "It was nice to meet you though." I start to walk away when I feel a touch on my arm.

"Can I at least know your name? Mine is Aides." Aides. I wonder what it would sound like to say his name out loud. Should I tell him my name? He told me his.

"Persephone." I tell him as I start to walk again. "I must really get home. I'm sorry." I pick up my pace without looking back but I swear I hear him whisper my name.

After a few blocks and turns, home is finally in sight. A small two bedroom cottage with a garden in the front and a greenhouse in the back. Vines have overgrown the house, wrapping around it. Like it is keeping it in place so it can't escape, like my mother does me.

"Persephone," the voice of my mother exclaims. I stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the walkway. "Why are you so late? You know to come straight home from school. Were you talking to a boy?" Really mother. I look up into the face of my mother in the doorway staring down at me. She is at least a head taller than me. Sometimes I wonder if she is really my mother but my father always says she is. We look nothing alike. I have wavy light brown hair, the color of milk chocolate, that stops a couple inches above my waist line. My eyes are a light lime green with flecks of blue and brown. While she is a ginger with flat mocha brown eyes with a few flecks of pine green. Where I am short and curvy she is tall and slim.

"Answer ms Persephone. Where have you ?" her voice getting louder as she speaks. Finally I snap.

"I was in principals office okay. The school thinks I am to anti-social. They want me to join a club. I told them I would talk to you about it. Then I ran straight here. I swear." Why can't she just trust me? Maybe because you talked to a boy, exactly what she doesn't want you to do. Sapphire blue eyes swim in my vision, but I drown that out. "I don't try to make friends because you never approve of any of them. I'm always alone." Please I need some freedom. "What am I going to do after I graduate? Live here with you my whole life. never making friends or a life of my own." She doesn't make a move to answer. Answer me!

I raise my voice this time. "Well mother am I?" I don't realize how loud I had got until I stop. The silence just hangs over us in the air. Mother just stares at me, not saying a word. Tired of the silence and staring I tell her, "I'm going to my room." I walk past her and up the staircase to my room. Though it hasn't felt like my room in years. Four white suffocating walls, with only a single window. The only opening to the outside world on the weekends. I haven't bothered to decorate the walls since I was little. I don't have any interests. Mother wouldn't approve of any if I did. The only things in my room is a bed, dresser, desk, and chair. All the furniture is white. My whole life is white, a blank slate. One that I'm not allowed to taint in any way. The comforter and pillow on my bed are even white. All the clothes I own are the purest I have ever seen. All shirts cover my shoulders and arms, only my neck is allowed to show. Any pants can't show my ankle or my curves to much. Any dress much go below my knees with leggings on to show no skin. Sleeves are a must with dresses, with no v neck whatsoever. The only thing that I feel that is mine is a small box that hides underneath a small opening under my dresser. It holds all the items my father has secretly sent me. Mother won't let me see him, or my half siblings. She refuses to give me an answer to why. She says a mother never has to answer to her child.

I drop my school bag by the door to my room and lay on the bed. I can't get the imagine of blue sapphire eyes out of my mind. I wonder if I will see him again. Olympus High is pretty big, with a couple hundred to each grade. I hope I do see him again though. Those eyes, they hold so much pain yet love at the sametime. If I see him again, what would I say to him. I'm not used to talking to the male species. Mother is always watching me, keeping me in line. She has even threatened to send me to an all girls school, if she ever sees me talking to a boy. I used to be terrified of the thought, but as I grew the more I would have been okay with it. Now there is only one semester left until graduation. So much missed experiences that I will never get back. I've been made to miss every dance, game, and other school activities. The only one left is senior prom, something I know I won't ever be able to go to. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls the school to tell them I won't be joining any clubs. She wants me home all the time. I'm always surprised she didn't just homeschool me my whole life, but I've also heard they grow up faster, which might be why she hasn't done it.

She has already forbidden me from having any form of contact with my father and half siblings. I've missed so much in their lives because of my mother. I know he will never give up on me, and I love him dearly for that. Only a few more weeks, I remind myself. Than I'll have absolute freedom to decide for myself. I won't have to live in this suffocating house with my controlling mother anymore. My father has already offered to let me go live with him after I turn 18 or graduate, whichever I decide. I've thought about it so much. I would have more freedom without my mother being in the same town trying to guilt me into staying under her thumb.

The sound of footsteps pull me away from my thoughts. She is coming to scold me. I'm not ready to hear her berate me, but I think she enjoys doing it. My door opens when my mother stepping in. Her face tells me she is still mad. Having my door closed did not help that. She has always hated that, it provides too much freedom that she isn't willing to give me.

"Sweetie, it's time we talk." Sweetie? Where did that name come from? "You know that the way you behaved can not go unpunished. I love you and only want to keep you safe. That's why I set certain rules that I absolutely expect to be follow one hundred percent. You're my baby girl. I would die without you." Over dramatic much mother? "I called the school. We decided that you will join the horticulture club. They meet Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. You'll go to the meeting tomorrow and then straight home afterwards. You will talk to no boys that are in the club under no circumstance whatsoever."

"You're letting me join a club?" I ask not really believing her. I'll be getting a little more freedom from her. "Thank you mother." I smile at her, but I don't let the excitement show to its full extent.

"As your punishment though, you will come straight home from school, finish your homework and then you will be working with me until it is time for dinner and bed. You will follow me, do as I tell you. If you don't follow the rules, your punishment will be much worse. Do you understand me, Persephone?" She give me a stern look that tells me I better do as she says.

"Yes mother, I understand." My voice sounds almost robotic, I know it makes her happy when I show no emotions. If I express to much emotion in front of her, she flips out.

"Good, now work on your homework until dinner is ready. Punishment starts tomorrow after you get home." She turns, heading downstairs to start dinner. "Leave your door open," she tells me as she disappears, leaving me to myself.

The rest of the night is the same as every night. I work on my homework for all seven of my classes. I finish up right as dinner is finished. Mother and I eat our dinner together in silence, the way she likes it. After we finish up I clear the table and wash the dishes. I head up to my room, get ready for bed, and say goodnight to mother. The only thing different tonight than all the nights before is those blue sapphire eyes. They plague my mind like a disease. The long it stays the more it takes over my whole mind. I lay in bed thinking about him until my eyes start get to heavy to stay awake. Right before I fall asleep I whisper his name to myself. "Aides."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My morning was pretty normal. Mother would wake me up to get dressed. I would come downstairs to eat breakfast with her before going our separate ways. She would tend to her greenhouse or go work on a project for a client. I would head off to school.

The walk to school was uneventful. No one talked to me on the way or when I entered the school. Which puts me where I am now. Heading down the hallway to my locker, I look around at the other students hanging around talking. Some holding hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend, some kissing, others full on making out. Jealousy starts to bubble up in the pit of my stomach. I'm not used to this feeling, it feels weird. I've been jealous before, when I realized I would never get freedom until I'm eighteen. I turn away from them trying to ignore the feeling, while continuing to my locker. As I get to my locker I get the feeling as if someone is watching me. I look every way to reassure myself that no one would be watching me, they never have before. I have been invisible even when I was little. I look to my left, stopping dead in my tracks when I see those blue sapphire eyes that have haunted me all night. The look in his eyes shocks me to my bones. It feels like he is seeping into my soul and take over. I look away from the intensity of his stare. I fumble with my locker, trying to ignore the attention I am not accustomed to having. Getting the combination wrong I try again. My locker opens when I finally get the code in right.

Reaching inside to grab my books I feel my hand touch a box that wasn't in there yesterday. I pull back and stop. A smile plays on my face. Excitement bubbles up inside me so much it almost can't be contained. There on top of my books sit a beautifully wrapped box. A tag hangs from it with my name written on in someone's professional handwriting. My father's. It has been a month since the last box. Sometimes I'll get one every month or couple of weeks. They always contain letters from him, my step mother, and my half siblings. Sometimes there will be gifts in them like jewelry, or photographs. He sent me a blanket when I was twelve with my name sewed in it. He bought it when I was born, and intended for me to have it as a baby. Mother wouldn't let him see me though. Other than the letters and photographs it is the best gift I've been given so far. I pull the box out and tear the wrapping paper off. I haven't tried to keep the boxes since the first one. It's the one I keep all of the gift in. I hid it in the very back of my bottom draw. Mother doesn't really look through my room. I haven't really fought back enough for her to be worried enough to do that yet. I plan to keep it all hidden from her, even after I turn eighteen. I don't need her guilting me for taking the freedom I crave so badly.

BBBBRRRRRRRRIINGGG. BBBRRRRINNNG

The five minute alarm pulls me away from my thoughts. I slip the box along with my textbooks in my bag, hurrying off to homeroom. AP Latin with Ms. Clatic. It is honestly one of my favorite classes here. Second only to being library helper. As long as I help out anyone that needs it and do my library duties I can do anything I want. I normally write my letters to my father during that time. As I walk into class I see that my normal is unoccupied. Not many people like to sit in the very back corner of the room.

"Morning class," Ms. Clatic calls as she walks in, the tardy bell following behind her.

"Morning," most of the class responds.

"We will be going more in depth in the history of romans today." She doesn't wait long before diving into the subject. I follow along taking notes, even adding my own little comments on the sides. I've never understood what made me love latin. Maybe it's the fact that is considered a dead language, or that the history of it just pulls you in. I'm so tuned into the topic of study we are on that I don't hear when someone walks into the classroom. I only realize when I hear the teacher asking them why they are late to her class.

"The slip says it all," that voice, so soft and silky. It flows around me like music in the air. Masculine, but with a touch of honey. I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it. I look up just as he moves his eyes my way. Staring doesn't last long, as the teacher sternly tells him to find his seat or get out of her classroom. A soft gorgeous smile plays on his lips as he walks in my direction. My heart starts to pound as he walks to the front of my aisle. The closer he gets the faster it pounds. As he is two people away my breathing picks up, as my hands start to get clammy. I fear my heart will jump out of my chest. Breathing stops as he is side to side with me, but he doesn't stop there. He turns away from me, taking the empty seat to my right.

I let out a gust of air, trying to get my heart and breathing regular again. Class goes back to normal, mostly. Now I am extremely self conscious of him being so close. How have I not noticed him before yesterday? Because you have been more worried about freedom than boys. I am starting to learn how to ignore his presence when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Before I can turn to look, something is being shoved into my hand. A piece of paper. Is he wanting to pass notes? Not wanting to get caught talking to a boy, I take it quickly before anyone can see. I look around to make sure no one is watching before opening the paper.

[I'm sorry about knocking you down yesterday. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?]

I feel my face start to heat up with a blush. No one has asked if I was okay before. I've been knocked down millions of times at this school, but I've always been ignored. I debate for awhile on whether or not to write back. He doesn't watch me as he waits. He watches the teacher intently, writing everything down. After staring at him for awhile I finally decide to write back.

{I am fine, thank you. I am not hurt. I promise.}

He doesn't take long before he has it back writing down his reply. He finishes pretty quick, putting the note back on my desk in a flash.

[That's good. I was worried that I had scared you. You booked it pretty fast away from me.]

He thought I was scared of him. I'm not that comfortable around men, but I haven't met any that I am scared of.

{Oh. I'm sorry for worrying you. I was late getting home. My mother was very mad at me.}

I slip it back to him, trying to forget my punishment when I get home later.

[Do you always go straight home?]

{Yes. My mother is very strict about everything. If I am not at school, I am at home. I would be in big trouble if she found out I am talking to you. Rule #1: No boys, whatsoever.}

I still remember the day mother explained to me why boys are bad. I was eight and had seen some kids playing. Most of them were boys with a couple of girls with them. Mother had told me no because there were boys and boys are always bad news. "They will break you. It's better if you never talk to them or let them touch you at all. Don't make eye contact or stare of them. It makes them think they have a right to you."

[Really? Wow. That is pretty crazy. She is just protecting you in her own way though.]

{I know she is doing what she feels is best but I know that not all of the male species is bad. They don't only want girls for just their bodies. They can be good fathers and love too. My father loves me.}

I glance at my bag thinking about the note from my father.

[Who is your father?]

{Zeus Striker.}

I wait for the crazy reaction I know I will get. I know most people know who he is. He tries to hold back his shock but his posture portrays him.

[Really!? The CEO of Lightening Sky Corporations is your father. Doesn't he have twelve kids, and is on his third marriage? I remember him saying he doesn't get to see a couple of his daughters in his last press conference.]

I fight hard to suppress the urge to laugh at his surprise. I know my father does interviews and press conferences. I hear about them at school all the time, but mother would never allow for me to watch television.

{Yeah, that's my father. I've only seen him in person once. We send letters to each other though.}

I remember the first time I got a letter from him. It randomly appeared in my backpack one day when I was in third grade. Since than we have been sending them back and forth. My siblings started adding in their own beginning of fourth grade.

[There's so much you're not allowed to do. What are you allowed to do?]

{Nothing really. I get to walk to school and back. She picks out my clothes, what I eat, what I do, who I talk to. I'm not really allowed to make friends. She never approves of them. She put me in a club though. Didn't ask, just picked one for me.}

[What club are you joining?]

{The horticulture club.}

[I'm in that club. We could always use more people. I can show you where to go after school.]

I'll get to be near him a little longer. A smile graced my face at the thought of spending more time with him. Before I can reply to him though the bell alerting to the end of class interrupted me. I look up at him, seeing that he is gathering his things together, I do too. We don't say anything to each other as we walk to the door.

"Persephone," I stop to look at Ms. Clatic. "Can I talk to you for a moment. I'll write you a pass to your next class." I look over at Aides as he walks out the door. "Have a seat for a minute sweetie," she gestures to the desk closest to her. Once I've set down, she sits in the desk to my right. "You know I don't allow note passing in my class, but I also think it's wonderful that you are branching out." What? "You have been in my class since freshman year Latin 1. You have always been isolated from your classmates. I know this is your mother's doing. The principal informed all of us from the start that she doesn't want you to have contact with males whatsoever. I haven't inforced this, nor do I ever plan to." My mother really has eyes everywhere. "You need freedom. You need to be able to be a teenager. That involves making friends, falling in love, and yes sometimes getting your heart broken. You need to blossom, not be stuck in a pot to be kept away your whole life. What I'm trying to say is, you can be free to be yourself in my classroom. If you ever need to talk, or have questions, you can always come to me."


	3. Chapter 3

The last few hours passed by in a blur. Before I know it I am in front of fourth period, Library helper.

"Hi, Ms. Faith," I call to the librarian as I walk in. She is sitting behind her own desk in the far back, most likely ordering books for the end of the school year book fair. I walk to the front desk setting my bag down.

"Is there anything thay needs done?" I ask her though hoping that there isn't. I just want to sit and finally read the letters from my family.

"Everything is done at the moment. You can have free time sweetie."

I nod my head at her before rushing to gather out the letters. I pull out the bundle, laying them all out on the table. I count through how many there are. Twelve. Everyone wrote this time. Happiness bubbles up inside me at the thought that they all took time to write me, this time. I shuffle through them trying to decide which one to read first.

I choose Artemis's letter first, it is the first time in months that she has wrote me.

 _Persephone,_

 _I am dearly sorry I have not written you in so long. Life has been crazy with Nationals coming up in a few weeks. The whole team is practicing before and after school everyday, along with four hours on the weekends. I haven't really had free time with all of my extra circullar activities._

 _There is a new guy on the archery team. He moved here from Europe. Seph he is almost a better archer than I am. He said he could never be better than me though. I think I am starting to have feelings for him. He is so sweet and kind. His name is Orion. I wish to tell you all about him, but I want to tell you everything in person. I want to see you in person._

 _I plan to spend the whole summer with father and our siblings before going off to college. I really hope you join us. Even Athena will be there this summer. We all want to finally meet you in person. Letters are not enough. I love you dear sister and I will try to write you again soon._

 _With Love,_

 _Artemis_

I scan through her letter again. She met someone. She a met a man. I always thought she would be more like Athena in the romance department. Completely dedicated to their passion. So dedicated that they don't want romance to drive a wedge in it. Artemis has her archery that she loves so much just as Athena has her studies that she has thrown her whole self into. I am happy for her though, as long as it brings her joy. I sincerily hope that Apollo's proctective nature of Artemis does not mess this up for her. I remember him telling me in a previous letter that he would prefer if Artemis would stay a maiden her whole life.

 _Artemis,_

 _I am so happy for you. I know you guys will kill it at Nationals, you always do. I know your life gets really busy. I wish I knew what that was like. Mother let me join a club at school._ _She put me in the horticulture club. I am excited for more time away from her. I have to admit though, that it is not the only thing I am excited for._

 _I met someone, or more like bumped into someone on my way home. His name is Aides. He has the most georgous eyes I have ever seen. His voice is like music to me and I have only seen him a few times. He seems familiar to me at the same time though._ _He makes me want to break all the rules without even saying a word to me._

 _I will write to father about coming once graduation is over. I want to get out of here so bad. I want to be free. I want to be able to be myself._

 _Love your sister,_

 _Persephone_

I finish up my letter to Artemis, as the bell for lunch rings.


	4. Update

Hey guys I will try to update again as soon as I can. I lost the full chapter 4 that I wrote. I have to rewrite it. Sorry for the wait guys.


	5. Chapter 4

I slowly walk out of the library towards my locker. Mother packs my lunch everyday and refuses to let me have any money what so ever. She says it is so I do not get spoiled, but I know it is so she can control every aspect of my life.

I pull my lunch out, heading to the outside quad. At least I get a hour of outside freedom on the week days. Even if it is restricted to school grounds. Carrying my stuff, I head to a single tree in the far back by the woods outlining the rear and left side of the school. The tree stands alone a good six feet away from the others. It is far enough away from the pinic tables that classmates don't bother with me, yet close enough I can hear the basics of most of their conversations. I normally tune in if I hear mentions of any of my family. People love to talk about the latest news going around about my father and siblings.

I slip my lunch out of its paper bag. A single apple, a small salad basically just lettuce and tomato, and a water bottle.

I pull the letters out once more, trying to decide which to read next. I flip through them until I stop at one. Ares. Last I heard from him, he was going back overseas. I don't know what he does over seas, but he is a weapon sergeant. His twin Bellona joined with him the day they turned eighteen. They both have loved it since, the last three years.

I nibble on my apple as I open his letter.

 _Persephone,_

 _Dear sister, this will be the only letter I'll be able to send you for awhile. I honestly do not know for how long. It could be days, weeks, even months. I hope everything is going well with you. I know life is hard for you with such a strict parent. Hopefully you will come see us all the day you turn eighteen. Father and mother woupd love to throw you a birthday bash._

 _Can I ask you a favor sister? I can't ask the others. Do you know Aphrodite Love? She goes to the same school as you. She is my girlfriend, and hopefully my wife once she graduates._

 _Can you watch out for her, for me please sister? The only true friends she has is Eris and Artemis, but they are busy with their own lives, right now. All the people she hangs out wirh at school is extremely fake and never there for hee when she needs them._

 _She will need someone. We have never been away feom each other for this long before. I don't know how she will handle this. I really love her. Please just make sure she is okay._

 _I love you sister. I have to go. I will come back though. I can promise yoh that._

 _Always,_

 _Ares_

Aphrodite Love? The most popular girl in Olympus High, maybe even the whole town of Fresno. I don't know her personally but I know of her. People talk about how perfect she is at everything. She is the lead in every play, has a solo in every choir concert, and is the captain of the cheer squad.

The sound of laughter makes me look up into the pinic area. Think of a person and they shall appear.

Aphrodite and her group of wannabes are all sitting at the pinic table closest to me. All laughing at some dumb joke probably. She just sits there in the middle of the group laughing lightly. Her long wavy platnium blonde hair sways as she shakes trying to control herself. I watch her as the laughing dies down. Her eyes are dull, almost life-less.

Everyone at the table pulls their lunch out. I notice that Aphrodite only pulls out a water bottle, and a small bag of crackers. No one turns to her as they began eating their seperate lunch choices.

Aphrodite nibbles on her crackers while eyeing everyones food choicea suspiciously. Her nervousness radiates off of her like a heat wave.

It feels like I'm watching a movie in slow motion as one of her wannabes shoves a piece of mystery meat in her face. Her face scrunches up in disgust, followed by by shock. The food gets swatted away as she shots up from her seat. She doesn't hesitate to run inside, away from prying eyes.

No one makes a move to check on her. Her so called "friends" just go back to talking ans laughing like nothing happened.

Remembering what Ares asked me in his letter, I jump up heading inside.

"Plastics," I mumble as I walk past the table where all the girls are sitting. One looks up at me like she heard me but no one says anything as I make my way inside.

I head for the closest girls restroom, guessing that, that is where she porbably headed.

As I walk in the restroom I am hit with the strong smell of vomit. By the sound of it, she is still throwing up all the contents of her stomach.

I walk to the stall she is in to see if it is still unlocked. Once I see that it is unlocked I slowly go in. Her hair flair out around her head. I grab one of my extra hair ties out of my pocket.

"Don't worry I am here to help," I tell her so I do not startle her. "I am going to tie your hair back." Once I am sure she isn't going to kick me or something, I move forward to put her hair in a ponytail. After I am done I back away.

She continues to throw up as I wait patiently for her by the sinks. I watch the doorway, hoping no one comes in.

After a few minutes of waiting, I hear the toilet flush, followed by Aphrodite slowly walking out of the stall.

Her skin looks extremely pale compared to her usual tanned skin. She walks by me to the sinks, completely ignoring my presence.

"Are you okay," I ask her trying to keep my voice soft, and from echoing off the walls.

She doesn't make a move to let me know she heard me. Her hands move to splash water on her face. Most of the water though spills out of her shaking hands before it can make it to her face.

She throws her hands down, letting out a frustrated sound, before crumbling down on the floor.

Her face goes into her hands. Sobs rack through her body, making it shake uncontrollably. I stand near her not knowing what to do. Would she be okay with me trying to console her? Would she freak out?

"Are you okay," I ask again, as I slowly crouch down so that I am at eye level with her. Her sobs die down leaving a long silence in its place. For a moment I feel like I am in a ghost town with the creepy silence incasing the room.

Her lifts up to look at me with eyes that feel like the life has left them so long ago.

"Who are you," she asks.

"Persephone, we are in the same year. We have Psychology and Calculus together." Realization flashes through her face.

"Oh, your the loner girl that is never seen talking to anyone." Anger pulses in me at her words. Is that how I am seen? I don't choose to be a loner. My mother doesn't let me have friends.

"I am also your boyfriend's sister." That makes her stop dead in her tracks.

"Your Ares's sister? He told me one of you went to this school but he wouldn't tell me who. Said your mother doesn't let you have friends so you don't even try." Saddness overtakes her eyes. "I'm sorry about call you a loner."

"It's okay. I have mostly come to term with it. You seem like your going through some things."

Her hands run through her hair in frustration, undoing the ponytail I made.

"You have no idea. Ares being gone is driving me crazy. I don't know if he is going to be okay. Or if he is even coming back. Than this happens. I can't believe I might have to go through this alone. He should be here with me through this."

Confusion at her words clear up when I notice her hands are caressing her abdomen.

"I don't know if I can do this alone. I don't even know if he will want him or her. His career is just now taking off and I ain't even out of high school yet. I do know that I already love this baby. It's a combination of the both of us. Proof of our love."

She is pregnant, with Ares's baby.

"When did you find out," I ask.

"Yesterday. He left two weeks ago and went dark so I can't even tell him until they get done what they went to do."

Tears pool in her eyes as she talks about it. I think about what all he said in his letter.

"You know he plans to marry you. I bet he will be over the moon about this baby. We can video tape everything while he is gone. You won't be alone in this. You have me, nd the whole family. I bet if you tell Eris ans Artemis they will be excited to be aunts. Ares told me they are your best friends."

A slip of a smile graces her face.

"Do you really think he will be happy about this baby?"

"I know he will be. He loves you so much. He even asked me to be here for you since he can't be right now."

 _Ares,_ _I will take care of her while you are gone, I promise. Hopefully you don't stay gone too long. I don't want you to miss too much. She loves you so much as well. I am happy for you guys. I hope one day I find a love like yours and Aphrodite's._ _Be safe brother. I'll keep Aphrodite and myself safe until you get back._ _I love you brother._ _Always,_ _Persephone_


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed by slowly after the incident in the restroom with Aphrodite. Her little tagalongs would send me glares anytime they would see me. I think they figured out that I know what is happening with their leader. After lunch I saw her telling all the girls that they needed to all go separate ways and find true friends in their lives. That she felt no connection with any of them. She was done with popularity.

That's what I heard her tell them anyways. She told me she didn't need fake people around her child. All they would do is use them and spread lies.

She did confide to me that she will have to keep it a secret from her family. At least until after graduation and she can move away from them. She is scared that they will pull her out of school and ship her away. Where she will have the baby so that they can force her to give the baby away.

Her family is all about their public image.

I slip away to my locker after the final bell rings of the school day. Ready for all the staring to end. Word got around school that Aphrodite was seen talking to me, while ignoring her usual crowd.

Some were saying that I talked her into experimenting with me, because I had to be a lesbian because I wasn't into any of the guys in our school. Some of the boys kept trying to get me to go out with them, my freshman year. I tried to turn them down nicely at first, until one told me I was a tease and a 'stupid bitch' for not wanting to give my virginity up to any one of them.

I toss all but my Latin book back in my locker. The rest of the letters right in the back of the book. I look my locker over making sure I grab everything I need. A sigh escapes me as I look at the blandness that it is. No pictures or decorations. Nothing that isn't needed for school. No way to show who I am, not even to myself. Blank like my life.

"Persephone." I turn around as butterflies dance through my stomach trying to start a party. I try to ignore the feeling as I look up into his endless eyes.

"Yes, Aides," My foot closes my locker as I try to hide as nonexistent my life really is.

"You ready to go to the club room," he asks with a look that speaks a thousand words that I could never decipher. His hair and eyes looks like he slept through his last class. I'm about to answer him when I see Aphrodite at her locker. I watch her movements as they seem off to me. She looks jumpy and nervous. Like something is going to jump out after her. A surge of protectiveness runs though me as I look at her more.

Can you watch out for her, for me please sister? Please just make sure she is okay.

"Can you tell her Ms. Clatic I won't be able to make it to club today," I tell him as I make my way to her. "Tell her I will explain tomorrow." I speed my pace up as I dodge other students leaving the building. My anxiety dwindles down as the hallway empties out.

"Aphrodite," I say as I get closer to her locker. She doesn't completely acknowledge me as I walk up to her. Things in her locker get thrown around as she tries to get her stuff. "Are you okay." I ask trying to get her to talk to me. There is a moment of silence as she pulls her bag out, just standing there facing her locker. "Aphrodite, what is wrong?"

"I got a text from my sister," she says as she turns around to face me. "One of the nurses recognized me and called my mother. I didn't think anyone they knew worked there. I went a couple towns out to go to the doctor so that this wouldn't happen. Now I'm gonna have to leave and see if I can stay with Eris or Artemis until Ares gets back." Her face is red and puffy as she walks by me to the door. I trial behind her as we walk out of the school. The parking lot is completely deserted when we exit out of the doors.

"Aphrodite, please stop and talk to me before you just up and leave town." I'm not ready to loose my first real friend. "How will I know you made it there okay? I only have letters once or twice a month to keep in contact with them."

"You could come with me. I bet you have already been planning on leaving to get away from your mother." I think about it, but remember I'm not eighteen yet.

"I want to. I really do, but I can't for a couple weeks. I could the night before I turn eighteen. That way my mother doesn't find out until the next day where I will already be eighteen by law. The only problem I have is having a way to get there. I can't drive and I don't have any money." Her face turns over in concentration as she thinks it over. I want to go with her so bad, but I don't want my mother to find me and ruin it all by dragging me back. Father and them could get in trouble as well since mother never let him be on my birth certificate.

"Seph, if you want I can try to stick around for a couple days. I'll just have to find somewhere to hide out and see if Eris can spare a couple days to come down here. That way I can call and sort it out with your dad for you. We can plan a place, date, and time on when you want one of them to pick you up. Though I have a feeling Aides would be willing to drive you to your dads. He would probably like to have some time to get to talk to you in a place that isn't school." I feel my face heat up at the mention of Aides. I wouldn't mind some time with him but until I'm away from my mother I don't know how that would be able to happen.

Aphrodite and I end up spending the time until club is over sitting in her car talking plans. Afterwards she promises to meet me after school the next day and to not expect her to be looking like herself.

When I get home my mother is waiting for me like any other day. She puts me straight to work with her until an hour before bed time. The hour left me enough time to do my homework before I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry That had been so long since I updated last. Full-time mother, worker, and student kind of takes up all my time. I'll try to not take so long again next time.

* * *

Waking up, the day didn't feel any different from any other day. Though I knew the next couple days, hell the next couple weeks are going to be hard. Rumors are going to fly around like vultures to prey. Swarming around, searching for an opening to swoop in and get the kill. 5:00 a.m. the by my bed screams at me with the brightness of the numbers. My alarm doesn't even go off until 6:30. Mother doesn't even get up and out of bed for another hour.

Slowly I get up to creep to my backpack without making too much noise. I take my latin book out, tip toeing back into my bed. Before I let myself get comfortable I pull out the small pocket flashlight that Ms. Clatic handed out in class at the beginning of freshman year. She gave one to each of the students in her classes to, "bring light into the darkest of places." I never knew if mother would approve so I just hid it under my mattress, in top corner against my wall.

After shuffling through the letters, I pull out Mia and Phoebe's. They both like to write short letters. One of the few things as twins that they have in common.

 _Persephone,_

 _I still haven't found a boy I like yet. I really hope I do soon, but all the boys my age are so immature. All they care about is video games, and boobs. They can't even have a real conversation with a girl without saying something inappropriate. I want love and romance like I read in novels and see in movies. I want that one and only. Have you found yours yet sissy? That would be really romantic if you found your soulmate._

 _Your Little Sister_

 _Phoebe_

I laugh at her craziness. Even though she is so bright and advanced in school, I have to remember that she is only thirteen. She can be wise like she has lived for centuries, than times she shows her true age. Grabbing my pen and paper I began to write her back.

 _Phoebe,_

 _I might have found my soulmate. It's like he can see into my soul with his deep sapphire eyes. He looks dangerous but he is sweet to me. He is the first guy to talk to me since freshman year though. Maybe it's a prank, or a bet. I honestly don't know how to feel about it, but I know I feel happy when I see him. I would ask that you write me some advice but your letter won't get to me in time._

 _Persephone_

Putting the letter to Phoebe back up, I open up Mia's letter next.

 _Persephone,_

 _How are you? I haven't written you in awhile. Here it is kind of lonely. Phoebe is in high school, which leaves me by myself with no one at school. She is always so busy with homework and school activities. She is a social butterfly. I have some friends at school, but they are always too busy to hang out outside of school. No one has time for me anymore. Hephaestus is busy running his business, Ares and Bellona are gone overseas, Eris is always trying to find the next big thing to write about, Angel is always at ballet or practicing, and I haven't seen Athena, Artemis or Apollo in months. I miss everyone. Hopefully you get a chance to write me back sis._

 _Mia_

Thinking back to the last couple months, I remember that I rarely got letters from everyone at the same time but I always got one from Mia twice a month. Everyone does seem to be very busy with all of their lives. Mia must feel as lonely as I have felt all of these years.

 _Mia,_

 _Don't be so sad please. It won't be like this forever. Soon I will be there and I will spend time with you. We can do what ever you want to do. We can play dress up and do makeup. We can have movie nights. You can show me all of you favorite things. It won't be much longer and I will old enough to come to you guys. I love you all. Just wait for me a little bit longer._

 _Persephone_

Slowly I put the letters with the other ones that I have wrote. After they are all stored safely, I move everything back to where they were before so my mother doesn't know that I was up at all. After sneaking a peek at my clock I realize that my mother will be up at any minute. Knowing I would not be able to fake being asleep well I head to my clothes to pick out yet another bland outfit for the day.

After I am dressed in my tennis shoes, long white skirt, and white long sleeve turtle neck I know I am presentable to my mother. I grab my bag after making sure my bed is made, than start my trail downstairs to face my mother.

"Persephone, your up early," my mother says from the kitchen as I hit the bottom of the staircase. I stop in the doorway of the kitchen to look at her. She is already dressed, making breakfast to start the day. "I have a client that wants to meet soon, so I don't have time to see you off to school today. I know that you will be a good child and not do anything to disappoint mother, right." She looks at me with those eyes that tells me that I better behave.

"Yes, mother I'll be good," I tell her as I head to sit down to eat. Two slices of turkey bacon, one egg, a half slice of wheat toast, and a small glass of water. I begin eating my breakfast as mother walks out of the door to meet up with her client. I stare after her wondering what just happened. She rarely leaves me at home alone, unless it is a very important client to her. Last time she had an important client, she came home in a bad mood everyday for weeks.

Pushing whatever is going on with my mother out of my mind, I grab my backpack to walk to school. It normally takes twenty minutes to get to school if I take my time walking there. Not wanting to rush today I start my trek through the neighborhood.

I'm a block down the road from my house when I see him. He is coming from the left side at the end of the block. I didn't know he only lived a block away from me. How is this the first time I am seeing him on my walk to school. I turn to face the opposite way he is coming from to make it seem like I didn't see him. I pick up the pace, so that he doesn't ask about yesterday.

"Persephone." Damn it.

* * *

If you like the story so far let me know. I can never tell if I'm just dragging stuff on or actually writing good.


End file.
